The invention relates to a control unit such as is used in particular as a constituent part of a navigation system or for automated driving in motor vehicles. A control unit of said type is designed to process both information fed as input signals to the control unit via an HF (high-frequency) antenna cable and information from sensors arranged in particular within the control unit, in order to determine the exact position of the control unit or of the vehicle. Here, use is made of the knowledge that exact navigation is possible only on the basis of the combination of satellite-based information and information from internal sensors. An electrical and/or electronic circuit arranged within a control unit of said type is distinguished by the fact that it has at least one heat-generating component which is arranged on a circuit carrier, in particular in the form of a circuit board. Furthermore, the at least one sensor element is arranged on the same circuit carrier or circuit board or else on a different circuit carrier or circuit board. In order that, in particular, the functionality of the at least one sensor element is influenced as little as possible, it is essential that the heat of the heat-generating component is conducted out of the control unit in as effective a manner as possible. For this purpose, in practice, use is made of a heat-conducting element composed of metal. Furthermore, the electrical contacting of a control unit of said type is realized by means of a plug connector body which bears connector elements which serve for the electrical contacting of the at least one circuit carrier. For large-scale production situations in particular, the control units known from the prior art are not of optimal design from a manufacturing aspect or with regard to the lowest possible production costs. Furthermore, the demands on such control units are particularly high if they are utilized for automated driving, in the case of which driving of the vehicle is performed without driver intervention. Here, reliable functioning and thus, for example, a reliable dissipation of heat from heat-generating components is particularly important.